1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for information transduction and more specifically to a circuit for converting angular position to a linear voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art solutions for converting angular position information to a linear voltage include closed loop servo systems with angular position information obtained from a synchro resolver. Other prior art systems have employed optical or electro-mechanical encoders to supply angular position information. Prior art systems used to data for converting angular position to linear voltage are generally complex, costly and occupy appreciable volume. An object of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive and small apparatus where the synchro and its associated electronics is replaced with a dual wiper potentiometer and a simple linear conditioning circuit.